Worm Food 3: City Siege
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Worm Food 3: City Siege, the Worm has awakened from its slumber beneath the earth and has risen again to satisfy its voracious appetite. However, thousands of years has passed since it ate the Stone Tribe and the Mountain Tribe, and now the worm must deal with more advanced hazards in the modern world. After eating the inhabitants of forty cities, the worm was satisfied and burrowed back down underground to sleep again. Controls Player One controls the worm with the arrow keys. Up is to accelerate and move forward. Left and Right are used to steer the worm left and right. The Space Bar is used to activate the Worm's Spin Attack, which can be used to break through solid rock. Player Two controls the worm with the W, A, S, D keys and the G key to Spin Attack. Enemies Army Men- fire bullets at the worm Fighter Plane- drop bombs on the worm Chopper- spawns more Army Men to attack the worm Jeep- fast enemy that fires rapid fire bullets Army Boat- waterborne enemy that drops mines into the water Drone- flying robot enemy that fires lasers at the worm Ultra Man- a superhero with the power to make earthquakes that will screw up the worm's sense of direction (controls are momentarily reversed) Hazards Rocket Drill- a giant drill that digs down in hopes of hitting the worm Mine- sinks in water, is stationary underground, explodes on contact Hard Rock- acts as a barrier, needs Spin Attack to dig through it Spikes- are located on the bottom of cement slabs, are hazardous to the worm on contact Interactive Objects Ground- can be normally moved through by the worm Water- can be normally moved through by the worm Hard Rock- needs Spin Attack to be dug through Humans- can be eaten Cars- can be eaten Modes In One Player Mode, the player plays through the regular story mode of the game. In Multiplayer Mode, the two players compete to eat the most people in a level. The player that eats the most people wins the level. Levels This list displays the information revealed to the player before the level begins. Level 1 That was a nice nap...but now the Worm is hungry again. These humans look different than the Worm's last meal...no matter, it is sure to taste quite as scrumptious. Level 2 These new humans seem to reside in tall buildings...the Worm will knock the buildings down by burrowing under their foundation, and then devour the humans that fall out. Level 3 Level 4 The humans are becoming fearful. Many are attempting to evacuate the city by driving away in vehicles...this traffic jam is a sitting feast for the Worm. Level 5 Level 6 Armed forces are coming onto the scene. They bring guns with them to attack the worm. They are still human though, and will be a tasty morsel for the Worm. Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 The humans are setting spikes into the ground to try and stop the Worm from eating them...a trick that the Stone and Mountain Tribe had tried, and failed with. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 The humans have called in Choppers to drop in more Army Men. If the Worm destroys the Choppers when they land, they will be unable to spawn more Army Men. Level 14 Level 15 Rocket Drills have been placed on the surface. When the Worm burrows beneath them, they dig downward to try to hit the Worm. Level 16 Level 17 Fighter Planes are flying above the city to drop explosives on the Worm. The Worm will have to knock over buildings to try to hit the planes out of the sky. Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Army Boats are monitoring the waters here, dropping mines into the water to kill the Worm. Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 The humans have placed mines in the ground that will explode when the Worm touches them. Level 25 Level 26 Jeeps are patrolling the ground. They are fast and fire bullets quickly, but a well timed surfacing should smash the Jeeps to pieces. Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Indestructible drones are hovering in the sky, ready to fire lasers down upon the Worm. The Worm should take care to keep low to the ground in this city. Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 A silly superhero, Ultra Man, is making it difficult for the Worm to move here as he creates earthquakes. The Worm will enjoy eating him. Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 The city tour was fantastic, the food exquisite. The Worm must return deep underground after a meal like that for a nice long nap. Category:Main Games Category:Games